everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Ivan Adarna
Ivan Adarna '''is the son of the '''Adarna Bird from Ibong Adarna, written by Huseng Sisiw (not really the name of the author, a pseudonym of sorts, they don't know the real name.) Both of the Adarna siblings don't know who's going to be picked, so Ivan is hoping that he gets chosen. Character Personality Ivan is a very, very excitable person. Almost like a parakeet. He often rambles on and on about things, and is generally very bouncy. He is easily excited and is often kilig at anything. He often sees the good in (almost) everything and is positive to a T. He loves hanging out with people, and meeting new people.He loves seeing people pushing the boundaries, be it with clothing, school things, or even destinies. He is a party animal (sort of) but he can't match his sister in that department. He is also quite the hopeless romantic, and always imagines someone being with him and enacting all those Imagine Your OTP posts he links in his Mirror Blog. He is quite naive, and has often once or twice had to be saved from certain situations by his sister. He is an avid daydreamer. Appearance He is of an average build, with some chub here and there; he has thick thighs and often wears shorts to accentuate that. He is about 5'6". He has medium-ish naturally black hair, but has bleached and dyed it with rainbow colors. He and his sister have pintado style tattoos from their chest, stretching along their shoulders, to their wrists. Fairy Tale - Ibong Adarna How the Story Goes Basically, Ibong Adarna (or Corrido at Buhay na Pinagdaanan nang Tatlong Principeng Magcacapatid na Anac nang Haring Fernando at nang Reina Valeriana sa Cahariang Berbania, literally Corrido and Life of the Three Brother Princes, Sons of King Fernando and Queen Valeriana of the Kingdom of Berbania) is a story about these three princes, Pedro, Diego, and Juan (oldest to youngest) and how they need to get the magical Adarna bird to heal their dad, and Juan is the only one who succeeds, and the other two get jealous, beat him up, and leave with the bird. Juan is healed and goes back and makes the bird sing because the bird doesn't sing with only the two around. Then the 3 guard the bird and the two evil brothers make the bird escape when Juan guards it so that he's blamed for it and then Juan wakes up and runs away bc "oh my god where is the bird holy shit dad's gonna kill me" and then the king sends the two and this is getting too long so second half of the story = love... hexagon thingys and Juan cheats on someone and complications arise. How does Ivan come into it? In the story, the bird's last appearance is when they tell Juan that there's a prettier girl in Reino de los Cristales, and that the two brothers are gonna kill them if they come back, a.k.a. the angel in the 3 Magi's dreams (for the Catholic people out there). Anyway, Aleta flies away, and settles down with a normal person, and gives birth to Ava and Ivan. Ava is older by 5 seconds, and as such is normally assumed to be the heir. But Aleta doesn't choose a person... yet. When they graduate, one of them will be chosen. He seriously hopes it's him, because he's wishing to be the first male Ibon. Relationships Family His mom is quite nice, but somewhat strict. He often cooks with her whenever he's at home with her, and bonds with her over movies, music, and the fact that the 80's were so terrible it's so good. With his sister, his ass is often saved by her because of her balancing personality. He loves her very much and would give anything in the world to be with her. He thinks she could swear a bit less though. Dad-son relationships are nothing special. They bond over art, though. Friends open for friendos ;^) (Well, he does have friends but they're technically Ava's, sooooo...) Pet Animal Calling happened, and out trudged a tarsier, which he affectionately named Mimosa (after the drink or the plant? we will never know). Co-owns several (read: many) dogs with his boyfriend, Ramesh. Romance Okay so backstory tiiiiimeeeeeeee,,,,, Ivan had a boyfriend in middle school. It was all fun and sweet innocent kisses until the fire nation attacked his boyfriend started being a douche (not letting him speak to other guys - heck not even his friends, being a dickbag, and generally causing Ivan to cry/have some screaming matches, even some slapping). Ivan had a terrible, terrible screaming match (Ivan finally speaking up about how douchey he is) which caused douche to punch Ivan in the face, prompting Ava (who was nearby) to do the same to douche. Ends up in the clinic and the principal's office, and is sent home early. Basically Ivan was shot with a feels gun while I said "MMMM WHATCHA SAYYY". Haven't really RP'ed this buuuut Ivan is in a relationship with Tsutomu Yukimura, a.k.a. Ramesh. (no page yet bug Bugs for that) anddddd they are the cutest babies. Outfits Trivia * His style is inspired by 80's Versace, Baroque prints, and Bohemian fashion. * Is turned off by Daring, due to his conceited attitude. * The author of this story is unknown, only going by the name Juan dela Cruz (Filipino equivalent to John Doe) or Huseng Sisiw (or literally Joseph the Chick). * He likes mangoes. Quotes Portrayals In a live-action movie, he would be portrayed by Enchong Dee (a Filipino/Chinese actor) because of his boyish looks and his cutesy faces when he smiles. IDK for voice actors. Gallery Chapter6-ivan.jpg Ivansemibasic.JPG Ivanportrait.PNG RP Blog http://songbird-twins.tumblr.com/ Category:MonsooonSeasonn Category:Neutrals Category:Males Category:Ibong Adarna Category:Characters